


【民国】众生之相——云次方

by Cloudyun



Series: 【民国】众生之相 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 民国AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyun/pseuds/Cloudyun
Summary: 一辆小破自行车
Relationships: 云次方嘎龙 - Relationship
Series: 【民国】众生之相 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623055
Kudos: 9





	【民国】众生之相——云次方

**Author's Note:**

> 阿云嘎x郑云龙

郑云龙本来在阳台上吹风，从这儿可以看见不少东西，比如那个圈养他好多年的大宅子，再比如这条街上最好的一家酒楼。

在门被打开的时候，郑云龙懒洋洋的脑补了举枪冲对方来一枪的场景。但是他还是没动，甚至只给对方一个冷漠的后脑勺已宣誓自己并没有和解的意向。

冷静。

“还气着呢？”阿云嘎笑起来。

然后郑云龙就被人从后面抱住了，重量压在脊背上，阿云嘎比他矮一点，头发故意撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的颈窝。郑云龙冷着声撑在窗台上，“松手。”

对方只是笑，好似听不懂一样咬住了他的耳朵，舔了舔柔软的耳垂。

这好像已经成了个习惯，来回的拉扯和纠缠，偶然的争吵总会在不经意之间被刻意的闹大，你来我往两个人演一出别人猜不透的戏剧。

王晰猜到了一点，但是懒得理他们。

向后撞去的手肘被轻松制住，阿云嘎吻上了脖颈处，舔咬出一片绯红色。他的吻顺着温热的皮肤一寸寸往下滑，那片绯红色却往上蔓延去，染的耳尖发红发烫。

阿云嘎绑住了郑云龙的手，再把人转了过来。对方抬了抬眼皮，那双眼睛如深潭一般，随即敛了眼，睫毛投下的阴影看不出喜怒。

“你还记得我们是为什么吵架的吗？”阿云嘎漫不经心的沿着领口一颗一颗往下解开扣子，白色的西式衬衣下面藏着的肉体美好的令人垂涎。

但这全部都是独属于他的，谁也不能觊觎，“小少爷养的可真是精贵。”

“就算不记得，也不妨碍我接着吵。”郑云龙低头咬住对方领口的领结的一个角，然后故意慢慢抽开，他挑起眼看着阿云嘎，无声的暧昧像是在挑衅，“这回谁来。”

“我来。”阿云嘎挑了挑眉，点了点郑云龙被绑住的手腕上的结，“我抓住你了。”

下一个吻落在阿云嘎的喉结上，像猫科动物一样舔咬，郑云龙急促的催了一声，“那你快点。”

于是阿云嘎一分钟内就把包裹他的少爷的复杂的衣服剥了个干干净净。郑云龙的裤子松松挂在腿弯处，然后被压在窗上被迫曲起了腰，冰凉的玻璃贴在背后让人一激灵，“嘶……”

撕咬般的吻让嘴唇变成艳丽的胭脂色，漂亮的嘴儿却是不干不净的咒骂几声，被抵住在冰凉的玻璃上的感觉并不好。阿云嘎也不在意这几声又骂了什么，他只管把这些话变成一个个破碎的呻吟声。

欲望的出口被含住，郑云龙忍不住仰起脸，又想看对方的面孔，线条漂亮，眉眼深邃，含着自己欲望的嘴被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，眼角还要来看自己，勾的人心痒。被阿云嘎手指搅动的温热而潮湿的巢穴几乎要把人烫伤，郑云龙喘息着咬了咬嘴唇。

湿漉漉的倾泻而出的白色浓稠溅到了阿云嘎脸上，他舔掉了那点白色，在对方短暂的失神中分享了一个吻，“尝尝自己的味道？”

郑云龙反应过来又要骂人了，阿云嘎没给他这个机会。

这个吻的味道并不好，郑云龙终于咬破了阿云嘎的嘴唇，血腥味儿让草原上的狼血液沸腾起来，妄图侵占一切的目光，淫靡而暧昧。

“你给我等着。”郑云龙眯起了眼，阿云嘎舔了舔嘴唇上的伤口，只是笑着问，“少爷要欺负人了？”

“那我进来了。”阿云嘎眨眨眼。

也是小报复一样直接冲撞到底，一点不给人缓冲的时间。被破开，被填满，温暖的巢穴塞满了彼此熟稔的欲望。两个人都是一声叹息，郑云龙皱着眉头觉得自己在开始发烫，连背后的玻璃都被捂得温热。

他背后是冰凉的玻璃，身前是阿云嘎滚烫的身体，他夹在两种温度之间不得逃脱。

他想起见到的那些神教徒，他们用什么样的语调宣判，“你有罪。”

“我有罪吗。”郑云龙嗤笑，裸露的皮肤贴着彼此，他咬了咬阿云嘎的耳朵。

他们对彼此的坦诚让上帝也看不下去了吗。

被冲撞进深处，阿云嘎满意的听着一声漂亮的呻吟声，像是丝绒摩擦过的声音，被压住的肉体每一寸都漂亮的惹人注目。

“把我放开。”郑云龙尾椎骨都在发麻，那种又酥又麻的感觉像是失重一般不停冲撞着最脆弱的地方，“手腕疼。”

果然被绑住的手腕已经红了一圈，阿云嘎抓住上轻轻舔吻那一圈红色，一次次没入深处。被磨蹭着敏感地带的郑云龙气息乱了，指甲在他背上抓出一道道红痕，“慢…一点。”

阿云嘎把人从窗台上抱回床上，随着脚步交合处仍然不停进进出出，郑云龙被磨的简直要逃开，就被按住在床上拉开了腿，暴露一切。

“真难伺候。”阿云嘎下了评论，顺着脖子一路吻到胸口，咬了咬胸口的红色肉粒，看它充血挺立，被吮吻的湿漉漉的，对上郑云龙的目光反倒自己装起可怜，“看你不在家，身上的味道都是王晰家里的了。”

郑云龙真的是一点儿都受不住这个大男人带点撒娇意味的语气，偏偏一副受气包委屈的表情，下身的冲撞倒是一点没停下。

一声比一声高的呻吟往上推去，欲望坦诚且炽热，他们从来不为此而遮遮掩掩。

“你这不是又把王晰气跑了吗？”郑云龙捏了捏阿云嘎的腰。

王晰一点也不想听这俩没羞没臊的完蛋玩意在自己家叫床。

腿被折起，手摩挲过每一寸皮肤，娇生惯养的漂亮皮肤在带着茧的手下震颤，阿云嘎吻了吻郑云龙的心口，“这儿是我的。”

“都是你的。”郑云龙捧住阿云嘎的脸，虽然天天吐槽阿云嘎长的老，可架不住他就是喜欢，他亲了又亲好像吻一个艺术品一般。

阿云嘎又是被难得的一句好话哄的开心，撞的更深，恨不得全塞进去，把两个人揉成一个。

吞吃的太深，张了张嘴郑云龙竟然叫不出声，咬牙切齿心说你这牲口玩意也太大了。偏偏阿云嘎还要抬起眼，无辜而引诱着把人勾的神魂颠倒。

“要搞快点搞。”郑云龙放弃。

于是阿云嘎不客气的在属于自己的领地上耕作，把那穴口被磨成红艳的颜色。阿云嘎在发烫，尤其是触碰到对方的地方，像是燃气一把火要烧起来。

他太需要一个人来分担这份火焰了，于是最后全部浇灌到郑云龙身体里去，冲撞去更深处，让那些滚烫一并给自己的爱人感受。

郑云龙短暂的失神迎来第二次的高潮。

还没到夏日，两个人滚作一团出了层薄薄的汗，外面已经有了些蝉鸣，郑云龙有一阵耳鸣，他看见阿云嘎的嘴张张合合却不知道他说了些什么，不过他不在意。

郑云龙闭上眼睛贴近了阿云嘎，两个人在此刻变成了同一种温度。

两个离经叛道的坏人。

到处都是湿漉漉的，一身狼狈的暧昧痕迹，阿云嘎眨眨眼，“热吗？”

“还好。”郑云龙突然一把把阿云嘎推到了地毯上，白色的地毯又软又干净，他挪了挪找到位置又坐了下去，骑在阿云嘎身上，“再来。”

阿云嘎能说不吗，阿云嘎乐在其中。


End file.
